Un Noël Très Noir
by PhilosopheRock
Summary: Well, I'm no good at summaries yet. This is my very first fanfic. The Black family as I think of them in their last Christmas as a true family, where Bella has her last year before facing the end of innocence. After this year, everything falls apart.
1. Number 12, Grimmauld Place

**Author's Note: Hi, everyone. Well, I'm new here at and this is my first ever fanfic.. I'm really excited and I would appreciate reviews. Constructive criticism and praise are both welcomed, but please don't be too harsh. This fic is about the young Black family as I think of them, so I thought Christmas would be a good time to get them together. I'm a huge Bella fan and I'm really particular about how Bella fics are written. I hope as I write more chapters on this fic that I can get her more in character. Thank you so much for reading and please review!**

December 15, 1968

Cygnus Black sat in the crimson armchair, the golden designs illuminated by the firelight. His dark eyes remained expressionless as he watched the two house elves haul the luggage down the stairs and to the fireplace, sending the trunks through to Number 12, Grimmauld Place via the Floo Network. Yes, he could have easily used his wand to handle the heavy trunks, but the house elves needed something to do lest they forget their places. It was not until Druella Black, his wife of nineteen years, descended the stairs and entered the sitting room that he put out his pipe, clearing the smoke from the room with a flick of his wand.

"That's the last of the trunks, Wally," she informed one of the house elves, which exited the room with a low bow, the other quickly following. Once the two were alone, Cygnus stood, his eyes scanning the staircase in the adjacent hallway. "The girls will be down in a minute, Cygnus. Cissa hasn't finished getting ready, and she's catching hell from Bella and Andi," Druella explained, compassionate eyes set on the foot of the staircase her husband was watching as she pushed a stray stand of her straight black hair from her face. As her gaze fell to Cygnus, she knew what he was thinking. Their youngest daughter, Narcissa, was only thirteen but she was the most concerned about her appearance in the family, much to Cygnus, Bellatrix and Andromeda's annoyance.

Suddenly, a loud _thud_ rang through the house from upstairs, followed by a shriek. Cygnus and Druella quickly moved out into the hall, watching as a laughing Bella was hauling little Cissa down the stairs feet first, Andromeda having a grip on her shoulders. "Put me down! Stop it, Andi! You're tangling my hair! Bella, you're hurting my ankles! Put me down, you two!" pleaded a distraught Cissa.

Cygnus remained silent, forcing back an amused grin, but Druella wasn't pleased. Scowling, she approached Bellatrix and Andromeda as they put a whining Cissa down at the bottom of the stairs. "Bellatrix Black! I've told you too many times to stop harassing Narcissa. You are seventeen years old and ought to know and behave much better! The same goes for you, Andromeda. Fifteen years old is much too old for such manners as well. Fifteen and seventeen year old witches need to act like ladies. How else will you find suitable husbands?" As Druella began her lecture, Narcissa scurried to the other end of the hall to a mirror, fixing her appearance from the encounter with her sisters. Druella had still been reprimanding her oldest daughters when she returned, until Cygnus interrupted.

"Ahem," he coughed, catching Druella's attention and pointing to the grandfather clock. "Druella, I think it is time we leave. You know Walburga. She'll be pitching a fit if we are late." Druella scowled one last time at her daughters before moving toward the fireplace, followed by Bellatrix, who still looked amused. Andromeda and Narcissa moved behind her, and Cygnus stood behind his wife and daughters. Once by one, they stepped into the fireplace, flooing to the destination of their luggage. When Cygnus finally stepped out of the Grimmauld Place fire behind Narcissa, Walburga and Orion Black were there to greet them, joined by nine-year-old Sirius and seven-year-old Regulus.

"There was such a long gap between your luggage and your own arrival, we had begun to wonder whether or not something had happened," finished Walburga as her eyes fell to her brother Cygnus. Her guests now stood before her, cleaning the soot from their clothes and bodies with their wands. By the time they were finished, Bellatrix and Andromeda hardly had time to breathe before Regulus and Sirius pounced on their older cousins. Druella had pulled Narcissa over to her and Walburga as she began to recount Bellatrix and Andromeda's offense.

"No, we were fine, Walburga. Bella and Andi decided to haul poor Cissa down the stairs to hurry her up, so they naturally had to be disciplined." Narcissa seemed uncomfortable, and quickly slipped away from her mother and aunt to greet her younger cousins with her sisters. Walburga then took her opportunity to scoff. She never feared giving anyone her opinion, solicited or not.

"And Bellatrix joined in, Druella?" she inquired of her sister-in-law, who nodded, embarrassed. "The girl is seventeen. She's of age! Don't you think it is high time she grew up? Have you and my brother picked out a husband for her? Perhaps marriage would be the best thing for her after Hogwarts. It really would be in her best interest, Druella—"

"No, Walburga. Not this soon. Bella doesn't know, of course, but we have discussed marriage with the Lestranges. They have two boys, their eldest being Bella's age. Cygnus and I were twenty, so I think Bella should wait a year or two after Hogwarts. It will be the same for Andi and Cissy." Druella had snapped back at Walburga, obviously irritated with her prying in-law.

Beside the magnificent Christmas tree, the children were unaware of the tension between Walburga and Druella. Sirius and Regulus were showing off the pretty packages they had, and the sisters tried to guess what could be hidden under the wrappings. As Sirius held up a large box, Andromeda beamed for her favorite little cousin.

"Oh, Sirius! Perhaps it is a broom! Yes, the finest racing broom on the market! Or a new potions kit—"

"Nah, most likely one of Aunt Elladora's house elf heads for your bedroom. Or a massive pack of bogey flavored beans. Yeah, that's what you hear rattling about in there—"

"Bella, you're lying!" shouted an angry Sirius, glaring at Bellatrix. Regulus was sitting on her lap, laughing innocently at his favorite cousin's remarks, though he clearly did not understand that it was ill intended.

"Come on, Bella, leave him alone. You two always fight. Sirius has never done anything to you. It's the same every Christmas, and you're setting a bad example for Regulus." Andromeda's soft, dark eyes moved to little Regulus, the youngest heir to the Black family. Regulus had always favored Bellatrix while Sirius preferred Andromeda. Narcissa was held somewhere in the middle, though when she wasn't admiring her reflection in the mirror, she tagged along behind Bellatrix.

Bellatrix laughed, shaking her head. "A bad influence to Reg? Never! Reg's always been my little buddy, haven't you?" she asked, looking to a beaming Regulus. "Yep, Regulus Black has never hidden my things, played mean pranks on me or tattle to Mum and Aunt Walburga. And I don't recall Regulus putting paste in my hair while I was asleep. Oh, but Sirius has _never_ done anything to me!" Bella snapped, her voice dripping with sarcasm as she eyed Andi.

"Bella, Siri was young. He was only trying to get you to play with him. Can't you two just get along this year? Bella, this is your last Christmas as a Hogwarts student. You'll be a complete adult after the spring." Sirius nodded as Andi spoke, sticking out his tongue at Bella (who returned the immature gesture as Narcissa and Regulus giggled).

"Yeah, thanks, Mum!" snapped Bella as she glared at her sister. "But I'll handle my life the way I want to. Besides, just take one look at Siri's face. He loves being a bloody prat. Are you going to take that away from him at Christmas? Shame on you." She laughed, her eyes moving to the doorway as her mother stepped in, a warm smile on her face.

"Dinner is almost ready. Why don't you kids go wash up? Oh, and Aunt Walburga says you girls will have to share a room, because she and Uncle Orion are expecting more company later in the week. I think the house elf put your things in the room across from Reg and Sirius." Beaming at the sight of the cousins that seemed to be getting along so well, she exited the room without another word.

Bella lifted Regulus off her lap, setting him down as she stood, allowing Cissa and Sirius to head out of the room first and up to their bedrooms. Andromeda walked beside Bella as the sisters entered their room, all of the trunks waiting for them. It was a rather large bedroom for most houses such as Grimmauld Place. There were simple yet refined decorations, and the furniture was all walnut. Two four-poster beds were pushed against the back wall, one beside the window looking down on a snow-covered London street, the other closer to the door. On the emerald and silver colored rug in the center of the room lay a mattress for one of the sisters to sleep on. "I call the bed by the window!" announced Bella lazily, flicking her wand and moving her things by the bed. Andromeda and Narcissa dared not protest.

As Narcissa eyed the other bed and the mattress on the floor, she quickly exclaimed, "I've got the other bed!" Pointing her wand at the trunks, she screwed up her face in concentration, shouting "Wingardium Leviosa!" at the trunks as she moved them over to her bed. Being a third year, she had not yet mastered nonverbal spells or gained the abilities of her older sisters. Not bothering to watch Andi grumble as she moved her things toward the mattress, she began to brush her hair, inspecting every inch of her appearance in the mirror.

"Really, Cissa, it's going to be Mum, Dad, Aunt Walburga, Uncle Orion, Reg and Siri at dinner tonight. You don't have to be so concerned about your hair for dinner," stated Bellatrix as she quickly ran a brush through her raven curls without the aid of a mirror. "You know, you've been sort of funny about your appearance lately. Is someone picking on you at school? Just say the word and I'll hex them."

Andi shot Bella a reproachful glare, never agreeing with her methods of problem solving, but Narcissa laughed. "No, thank you, Bella. I just wonder if he'll ever notice me…" She paused, observing her sisters' questioning glances. "You know! Lucius. I don't think he even knows who I am!"

While Andromeda made and effort to offer a sympathetic smile, Bella didn't bother to suppress a laugh. "Lucius Malfoy? Surely you don't mean that little blonde fourth year you eat breakfast with and get to do your homework doesn't know who you are! Cissa, you are so dramatic! How can he not know you when you talk everyday?"

Cissa was about to retort when Sirius and Regulus burst in the room, Sirius calling out, "Cissa like a boy! Cissa likes a boy! Cissa likes a boy!" in a singsong voice as he climbed on her bed, bouncing on it until Bellatrix grabbed him, holding a kicking Sirius in a firm grip as she pretended to make a move to throw him out the window, causing both Bellatrix and Sirius to laugh hysterically as she threw him on Andromeda's mattress.


	2. The Warlock's Hairy Heart

**Author's Note: First of all, I'd like to thank those that reviewed the first part of my story. You guys are awesome! Secondly, I own nothing. I owe these characters and the fairy tale you'll see in this chapter to the genius of J.K. Rowling. The story of the warlock came from the Tales of Beedle the Bard, a book she released only five copies of, one of which Amazon bought for nearly two million dollars and has been kind enough to share the stories with us on their website. Thanks J.K. Rowling, Amazon and my readers!**

Chapter Two: The Warlock's Hairy Heart

Dinner passed that night with little event. Cygnus and Orion did most of the talking as there was considerable tension between Walburga and Druella remaining from many past experiences. Walburga was not much older than Druella, but she held an unspoken superiority from bearing two male heirs to the Black family. Cygnus, as usual, pretended to be unaware of this as he and Orion discussed recent events in the news.

"Yes, but total pureblood domination is close. Every proper pureblood knows it. There is a man beginning to gather followers for the noble cause. They say he is Slytherin's heir, so who better to lead the strong lads on? Cygnus, my brother-in-law, times are about to change for the worthy wizards."

"I believe you are right, Orion. What did you say his name was, this heir to Salazar Slytherin?"

Before Orion could answer, Bellatrix had beaten him to a reply, as she spoke quickly and on impulse. "Tom Riddle. His name is Tom Riddle, but he prefers Voldemort now. His mother was a Gaunt." As her family seemed to stare at her, Bellatrix tried to hide her embarrassment by taking a small bite of the steak, making a considerable effort to appear nonchalant.

"That is most improper for a lady of your age to know, Bellatrix," Walburga began. "Perhaps if you were less concerned with such matters, you could—"

"Nonsense, Walburga. I find it wonderful that Bellatrix is so well informed on matters of the wizarding community. After all, given her age, the lucky young man she marries may provide aid to this Voldemort." It was Orion who spoke this time, winking across the table at his eldest niece. After all, it was harmless information.

"Mum, may Regulus and I be excused?" asked a bored Sirius, indicating his and his younger brother's clean plates.

"Yes, I suppose so," snapped a frustrated Walburga just before Andromeda and Narcissa requested the same. "Yes, you girls are free to go—No, not you, Bellatrix. A young lady of seventeen should remain at the table." The latter had been added as an afterthought as Bellatrix had begun to rise from the table.

So as the younger children left the room, Bellatrix was forced to remain with the adults, now vulnerable to any means of questioning by her aunt without the protection of her sisters and cousins' young ears. Just as she expected, Walburga started as soon as the children were out of earshot. "So how does a young lady such as yourself know so much about this Tom Riddle?"

Bellatrix sneered, comfortable in her satisfaction that her Aunt Walburga had no knowledge of her activities or ambitions. "Well, I suppose most of my friends know because they intend to join him after Hogwarts. You know, Evan Rosier, Antonin Dolohov, the Lestrange brothers, Selwyn, Thorfinn Rowle… Any pureblood male my age with any dignity plans to help. Even the sniveling half-blood Severus Snape thinks he can be of assistance."

"Surely they don't allow half-bloods to join them?" Orion inquired, a disgusted expression on his face.

"I'm not sure yet, Uncle. I doubt it, unless the half-blood really proved himself as worthy." She took a sip of the wine in her goblet (a wonderful privilege she had enjoyed around her family since becoming of age) as she nonchalantly glanced about the room, pretending not to know as much as she really did."

"All the friends you mentioned were males, dear," Walburga started again. "Surely you have young lady friends as well? It isn't proper to spend so much time with boys."

Bellatrix laughed, cutting off her aunt before she could launch into a lecture over finding a husband. "Well, of course, Auntie! I was only telling Uncle Orion about the boys I know that wish to join Voldemort. I believe you were asking how I knew about his activities." She stopped, taking a huge satisfaction from Walburga's frustration.

"Bella, darling, would you go check on your sisters? I thought I just heard something upstairs," Druella said, saving her grateful daughter from Walburga's interrogation. Bellatrix nodded, offering a "good night" to her family at the table before heading up the stairs. As she moved along the hallway on the third floor, the sound of giggling grew louder, leading her to Sirius and Regulus' bedroom. As Bellatrix opened the door, she saw little Regulus standing on the bed, pillow in his grasp, whacking anyone who ventured too close and giggling. Andromeda and Sirius were standing on either side, threatening to grab him at any moment. Narcissa seemed bored, and was walking around the room, observing the decorations. Though Sirius and Regulus had yet to enter Hogwarts, their bedroom was filled with silver and green decorations and the serpent crest of Slytherin house. After all, every Black was a member of Slytherin house. Anything that was not in the Slytherin theme appeared to be the numerous Bulgarian National Quidditch team banners.

As Narcissa paced too close to Regulus' bed by accident, the young boy took the opportunity to pull the pillow back, hitting the side of Cissa's head with surprising force. At first he laughed, not realizing that he had hurt her, but as Narcissa cried out, Regulus dropped the pillow, looking frightened.

"Ow!! Regulus, you hit my earring, you prat!" Cissa shrieked, holding the side of her head, tears welling in her eyes. As if by instinct Bellatrix rushed forward, sitting down on the bed beside Narcissa and hugging her sister. As Bella took her hand and pulled it from Cissa's ear, she noticed a nasty scratch behind the ear lobe from the earring.

"Goodness, Cissy, there earrings are sharp!" she exclaimed, trying to get her sister to laugh. "Hey, cut out the crying. We'll fix it. Cissy, shhh…" Pulling out her precious walnut wand, Bellatrix pressed the tip to the cut, muttering a simple spell as the flesh was mended. Simple cuts were easy to heal. "See, there isn't even a scar left. I told you I'd fix it." Cissa had always been a crybaby, but Bella often had a hard time remembering that she was younger.

"Thanks, Bella," muttered Cissa as she glared at Regulus, wiping the water from her blue eyes on her sleeve. "Reg did it, the little prat."

"Reg's seven, Cissa. He didn't think it would hurt you. Still, Reg needs to be more careful." She glanced at an upset Regulus, trying to hide her irritation. Bellatrix hated solving petty problems among her little sisters and cousins, though the duty usually fell to her as the eldest. It wasn't the life she would have in the future, that was for sure!

Regulus hugged Narcissa, his typical Black eyes meeting her blue. "I'm sorry, Cissa. I didn't mean to make you mad," he pleaded, still looking afraid of his cousins.

As Narcissa grumbled a response, Bellatrix rolled her eyes and Andromeda finally spoke. "How was dinner with Aunt Walburga after we left, Bella?" Her tone was empathetic as she glanced upon her sister, and it was clear that she was not mocking her by the inquiry.

"Eh, like usual. Everything I do always decreases my chances of finding a suitable husband. Like I'll even get to choose one, anyway." No pureblood witch of a heritage like the Blacks ever chose her husband.

"I'm sorry, Bella. We wouldn't have left had we known Aunt Walburga would make you stay." As Andromeda finished, Regulus yawned, looking exhausted. The clock in the hall struck ten and Andi gave Reg an almost matriarchal smile. "Well, looks like it's time for bed!"

The sisters and their cousins made themselves ready for bed, but when they were about to bid Sirius and Regulus good night, Regulus had a request. "Do you think you could read us a story?"

Andi smiled, looking to a surprised Bella. "Hey, that sounds like a good idea! Bella, why don't you read one? Do you remember when you used to read to me and Cissa?"

"Andi, I haven't done that since I was eight. I don't—" Before she could protest, Andromeda and Regulus began to plead. "Oh, alright! Just shut up, you two!" As Bellatrix walked over to her cousins' bookcase and grabbed a copy of the Tales of Beedle the Bard, Andromeda took a place on Sirius' bed and Narcissa (giggling to mark an end to her pouting session) joined Regulus. Bellatrix moved an emerald armchair between the beds and flipped through the pages, trying to find a suitable fairy tale. "Hah! Here's my favorite. 'The Warlock's Hairy Heart.'" Bella was about to begin when Andromeda interrupted.

"That one, Bella? Come on, do you really think it is suitable for Sirius and Regulus? It's rather scary. How about 'The Fountain of Fair Fortune'? I love that one."

"No! Read us the 'Tale of the Three Brothers'!" interrupted Narcissa. "I like that one! Please, Bella!"

Irritated, Bellatrix chucked the rather large, leather-bound book at Andromeda, glaring at Narcissa before exclaiming, "If you two bloody don't like it, you can read instead!"

Andromeda held the book out for Bellatrix, cringing as she snatched it from her grasp. "Come on, Bella. I was just saying that particular story is a bit scary. But if you think it is alright, I trust your judgment."

Bellatrix glared at them once more before opening the book to the "Warlock's Hairy Heart." At the top of the page, a rather gruesome illustration of a heart met her gaze. "So are we finished complaining?" Andi and Cissa nodded. "Good. Let's get this over with. There once was a warlock who seemed blessed with everything—"

"Bella? Doesn't it start with 'Once upon a time'?" asked Narcissa.

"No, I'm sick of that beginning! Just shut up and listen to the story, Cissy!" snapped Bella, ready to chuck the book again. "Anyway… There once was a warlock who seemed blessed with everything life could provide. He was pureblooded, rich, handsome and skilled in magic, but he was embarrassed by the foolish gamboling of his friends in love. So sure is he of his desire never to reveal such weakness that the young warlock uses Dark Arts to prevent himself from ever falling in love. He took many precautions to reach this end, the final being the removal of his beating heart, placing it in a crystal casket.

"Unaware that the warlock has gone to such lengths to protect himself, his family laughs off his attempts to avoid love, thinking that the right girl will change his mind. But the warlock grows proud, convinced of his cleverness and impressed with his power to achieve total indifference. Even as time passes and the warlock watches his peers marry and have families of their own, he remains quite pleased with himself and his decision, considering himself lucky to be free of the emotional burdens that he believes shrivel up and hollow out the hearts of others. When the warlock's older parents die, he does not mourn, but instead feels blessed by their deaths. The warlock makes himself quite comfortable in his dead parents' home, transferring his greatest treasure to their dungeon. The warlock is deluded, believing himself to be envied for his splendid and perfect solitude, making him all the more upset when he hears two servants gossiping--one taking pity on him, and the other making fun of him for not having a wife. He decides at once to take a wife, presumably the most beautiful, wealthy, and talented woman, to make him the envy of all.

"As luck would have it, the very next day the warlock meets a beautiful, skillful, wealthy witch. Seeing her as his prize, the warlock pursues her, convincing those who know him that he is a changed man. But the young witch--who is both fascinated and repelled by him--still senses his remoteness, even as she agrees to attend a feast at his castle. At the party, amidst the riches of his table and as minstrels play, the warlock woos the witch. Finally, she confronts him, suggesting that she would trust his lovely words if only she thought he had a heart. Smiling (and still proud), the warlock leads the young maid to the dungeon, where he reveals a magic crystal casket, in which lies his own beating heart. The witch is horrified at the sight of the heart, which has turned shrunken and hairy in its exile from the body, and she begs the warlock to put it back. Because he knows it would further endear him to her, the warlock slices open his chest with his wand and places the hairy heart within. Thrilled that the warlock may now feel love, the young witch embraces him, and the horrible heart is pierced by the beauty of her skin and the scent of her hair. Grown strange from being disconnected from his body for so long, the now blind and perverse heart takes savage action.

"Upstairs, the guests begin to wonder of the fate of their host. Hours later, they search the castle and find them in the dungeon. On the ground lies the dead maiden with her chest cut open. Crouched beside her is the mad warlock, caressing and licking her shining scarlet heart and planning to switch it for his own. His heart is strong though, and it refuses to leave his body. The warlock, swearing never to be mastered by his heart, seizes a dagger and cuts it from his chest, leaving him briefly victorious, a heart in each bloody hand before he falls over the maiden and dies. The end."

Bellatrix abruptly shut the book, returning it to its place on the shelf as she scanned her audience's expressions. Little Sirius and Regulus were sleeping soundly, but Narcissa was partially hiding her face in a pillow while Andromeda's mouth hung open in disgust. Quietly, the sisters stood and extinguished the lights of their cousins' room before returning to their own and taking their places by their beds.

"Well, Reg and Sirius seemed to enjoy it after all, Andi. Don't you learn that you need to trust me? I'm older and smarter." She slipped into the bed by the window, snuggling up in the warmth of the covers.

"Bella, that's a really freaky story. I've always hated it! That's not something you should read to little kids." She scoffed, taking a seat on her mattress on the floor. "Gee, Bella, I hope you grow up before you have your own children."

"I'm not having children, so set your mind at ease," she snapped, throwing an extra pillow at Andromeda's head.

Andromeda looked like she was about to reply, but Narcissa cut her off, sticking up for her eldest sister. "I know that's hard for you to fathom, Andromeda, what with your dreams of a brood of half-blood brats with that mudblood!" Noticing her sister's shocked expression, she continued. "Yeah, I've seen you two at school together. That Tonks filth."

The color drained from Andi's face as Bellatrix turned to glare at her. "Mudblood, Andromeda? Is Cissy telling the truth? Actually—you know, I don't really want to deal with this right now. I'll talk to you in private tomorrow. You'd better have a damn good excuse or proof Cissy's lying. Now both of you shut up and go to sleep."

On that note, the lights were cut out and the sisters drifted off to sleep, some more soundly than others.


	3. Among the Maniacs

**Author's Note: I'm sorry it took so long for this next chapter to be updated. There's been a lot going on at school, and we just switched to our spring semester classes last week. I hope I'll be able to update more often now. I'm not very pleased with this chapter. It was rushed and has mostly dialogue, but perhaps one day I will go back and edit it. The next few chapters will be faster (and hopefully better) because I already know how I want them to play out. Thanks to everyone who reviews and reads this, and thank you for your patience! Please review this with either praise or constructive criticism!**

Chapter 3: Among the Maniacs 

The next morning, as Bellatrix opened her eyes, two enormous green ones the size of tennis balls stood close to her face. Sitting up in her surprise, she shrieked, leaning away from her Aunt Walburga's young house elf. He was the newest addition to their house elf staff, the last one having passed away at the age of sixty-four and its head mounted on the wall in the last month. "Kreacher, what are you doing here?"

Appearing just as startled, Kreacher jumped back, bowing to Bellatrix. "Pardon Kreacher, Miss Bella! Kreacher did not mean to startle her! Kreacher's mistress ordered him to wake young Miss Bella for breakfast!" he exclaimed, now on his knees in an apology. For some reason or another, Kreacher was easily becoming one of the family's favorite house elves—well, as far as one would go to favor one servant over another. They were an inferior race, but Kreacher seemed to know his place and possibly even enjoy his time at Grimmauld Place.

Bellatrix heaved a sigh, dropping back on the pillow. Her dark eyes glanced over to the clock, noticing that it was already nine o'clock. Walburga would be pitching a fit. "Thank you, Kreacher. Please tell Aunt Walburga that I will be down soon." As the house elf squeaked and left the room, Bellatrix moaned, her head pounding after the scare with Kreacher. Narcissa and Andromeda were already awake, their beds neatly made across the room. Slowly crawling out of bed, she changed into a clean pair of clothes and ambled from the room and down the stairs into the dining room where her family sat, already eating. The table was laden with food such as bacon, eggs, toast, sausages and pancakes, waiting for the family to help themselves to Kreacher's meal. Regulus had saved an empty seat beside him, which Bellatrix took gratefully.

"Ah, Bellatrix has finally decided to join her family," Walburga sneered, appearing to be in a very good mood.

"Yes, Auntie, I couldn't stand the torment any longer." Bellatrix stated with little emotion. "I'm utterly thrilled to see your dazzling figure in such a splendor." Here eyes did not meet Walburga's, and instead she busied herself making a plate of food.

"Bellatrix," Druella began as a warning. Her eldest child had already caused enough headaches for her around Walburga Black.

"Well, thank you, Bellatrix dear," stated Walburga with equal sarcasm as Kreacher set a plate of food before her. "I trust you got sufficient beauty sleep? Lord knows that is the most important in this household. Now, as I was saying before Bellatrix was kind enough to join us, we'll be going to Knockturn Alley today, and I suppose Diagon Alley if we must. It will be crawling with mudbloods and filth with all the brats out of school for the holidays, but there are some things I need that I can't get in Knockturn."

"What do we need?" asked Narcissa as she took a bite of toast, wondering what they would possibly need that they couldn't find in Knockturn Alley.

"Just a few things for a little get-together we're having here tomorrow night," Walburga informed her as they finished eating, cleaning up the plates with a flick of her wand and not allowing Bellatrix to finish.

"What are you doing? I'm not finished with that!" snapped Bellatrix, drawing her wand as she prepared to bring her food back.

"I'm sorry, Bellatrix. Everyone else is finished. You would do well to remember to get up earlier if you want to have breakfast," retorted Walburga venomously. That would teach her niece promptness and more respect for her in the future. "Now, everyone get ready and be back in the sitting room in half and hour." With that, everyone did as they were told, knowing it would be useless to argue with the woman.

As Bellatrix, Narcissa, Andromeda, Sirius and Regulus were making their way out of the room and up the stairs, Regulus leaned up to Bellatrix to whisper, "I've got some chocolate frogs in my room, Bella. You can have them if you want."

Trying not to laugh, she hushed him, worried that Walburga would hear them. "Shhh! That's fine, Reg. I'm not that hungry." Bella quickly ushered the others up the stairs, out of earshot of the adults and to their rooms.

Narcissa smiled, dropping down on the bed as Andromeda moved over to the dresser, clearly avoiding her eldest sister's gaze. "Bella, d'you think Auntie will invite the Malfoys to dinner tomorrow? She said the Lestranges are coming, too." She giggled, watching Bellatrix's expression. "That means Rodolphus will be here. Well? Aren't you excited?" All the Hogwarts students knew of Bellatrix and Rodolphus' relationship of late. While they had been friends since their first year, they had only recently admitted feelings past camaraderie. Narcissa, a hopeless romantic, never let Bellatrix rest.

"Of course I'm happy. But that means I'll have to get him something for Christmas today so I can give it to him tomorrow night. I had planned on either sending it by owl on Christmas or giving it to him when we got back to school. He's the hardest person to buy for. Have you got Lucy anything?" Bella asked Narcissa, smirking. Regulus and Sirius had just walked in, listening to the girls conversing.

"Don't call Lucius that, Bella!" snapped Cissa as she crossed her arms. "And no, I haven't got him anything. Can we go together to get Roddy and Lucius something?" Her usage of the nickname Bella used privately to taunt her boyfriend was obviously an attempt to get her vengeance on Bellatrix for referring to Lucius as Lucy. Bella, much to Narcissa's frustration, ignored her petty remark.

"Who's Rodolphus?" asked Sirius, curiously. Regulus appeared equally vexed.

"Bella's boyfriend!" laughed Narcissa before Bella could answer them, therefore receiving a glare from the elder girl.

"Bella has a boyfriend?" asked Sirius, putting on an appearance of shock to taunt her. "Goodness, is he a mountain troll?" He was about to say more, but had to duck to avoid a pillow chucked at him by Bella. As he laughed, straightening back up, Bella threw another and hit him squarely in the face.

"He's from one of the oldest pureblood families in France," retorted Bellatrix. "His family is bloody rich as hell. I guess you could say the Lestranges are the Blacks of France." She could brag on Rodolphus for hours, and she was proud to be involved with such a fine man. He would no doubt fall in the category of a "suitable husband," even by Walburga's description.

"Blimey, I didn't know mountain trolls worried about blood status, too," Sirius sniggered, but he hardly took another breath before he was suspended upside down by his ankle. "Bella! You're not allowed to use magic on me! Remember what Mum said!"

"What Walburga doesn't know won't hurt her, Sirius! And you're not going to tell or I'll use the Cruciatus Curse on you!" Bella was pointing her wand at her cousin, a furious expression on her face.

Nervously, Andromeda turned her attention to Bella. She didn't want to get on the subject that Narcissa had brought up the night before, but her sister needed to be kept in line, and Sirius always expected her to save him from Bellatrix's wrath. "Bella, let Sirius down, _now_. And what's this about the Cruciatus Curse? That's illegal. You can't know how to use it!"

Bella smirked, directing her wand away from her cousin and dropping him to the floor with a thud. "So what if it's illegal? And I do know how to use it, for your information. It's easy. Want me to show you?"

Andromeda helped Sirius up before turning back to Bellatrix. "No, I don't want you to show me. Where on earth did you learn Unforgivable Curses?" Bellatrix had worried her all year, ever since she and Rodolphus had started dating. Along with a group of friends, they often disappeared on Hogsmeade visits and had acted strangely all year. Grades didn't seem to matter—even less than usual. They all seemed sure of their lives after Hogwarts, though none ever shared what their ambitions were.

"It's just something I picked up alone the way," Bellatrix replied nonchalantly. "Come on, let's get downstairs. Walburga will murder me if we aren't down there on time."

By the time they reached the sitting room, Cygnus and Druella were standing with Walburga and Orion by the fire, their Floo Powder prepared. Kreacher was watching from afar in the corner of the room as his new "little mistresses" and masters sauntered toward their parents, all prepared for the exciting event of shopping. Bellatrix led the pack, dressed in black robes over an emerald sweater and jeans. Following close behind her was little Regulus, dressed all in black, Sirius boldly donning a crimson sweater and khaki's underneath his robes, Narcissa wearing a very feminine black dress, and Andromeda at the back, sporting Bella's hand-me-down Weird Sisters band shirt and faded jeans. Instead of robes like the rest of her family, she wore a very muggle-like jean jacket. She knew that her family would not approve, but for once, Andi wanted to pretend that she wasn't a Black.

Walburga eyed Andromeda, but surprisingly kept her mouth shut. Druella observed her daughter with an almost detached expression. The three Black girls each had a strong will that she could not break, and after over seventeen years of raising them she was exhausted. "Andi, darling, don't you want to put on some robes? We're heading to Knockturn Alley, after all. I'm sure they'd be more comfortable than that," she whispered, pulling Andromeda close to her in an embrace out of Walburga's earshot.

"I'm fine, Mum," was the only reply from Andromeda as she freed herself from Druella's arms, joining her sisters as they made a line to leave for Knockturn Alley.

"Right. Druella, Cygnus, you leave first. Bella, Andi and Cissa next, then Sirius and Reg can go with Orion and I," Walburga began, thinking aloud. Her boys were still too young to use Floo Powder on their own.

"Mum, I want to go with Bella!" exclaimed little Regulus.

"Hey, then can I go with Andi?" asked Sirius, glaring at his little brother.

Walburga simply rolled her eyes, looking to her nieces. Once they gestured an approval, Walburga nodded her head before motioning for Druella and Cygnus to go ahead. After Cygnus followed Druella, Bellatrix picked up Regulus, carrying him into the fireplace with the Floo Powder in her hand.

"Knockturn Alley!" With a burst of green flames, the two disappeared, only to land in the fireplace at the end of a dark alley. As they stepped out, Bella put Regulus on his feet as Druella moved over to dust her off, Cygnus dusting off Regulus. Andromeda and Sirius were the next ones to step from the fire, followed by Narcissa, Walburga and Orion Black.

"I have to go to the Spider's Nest and the Sardonic Serpent. Of course, I'll probably end up going to Diagon Alley for a few things, but I won't make everyone go there with me. Will the rest of you be coming with me?" asked Walburga, surveying her family. Druella was the only one who offered to help Walburga. Cygnus and Orion were heading off to the Cacophonous Crow, the most popular Knockturn Alley pub, Narcissa and Regulus were going to head to Tiscali's Treasures and possibly Borgin and Burke's, and Andromeda and Sirius claimed they were heading off to Bête Noire, the Knockturn Alley equivalent of the Magical Menagerie in Diagon Alley.

As Bella, Cissa and Reg started off away from Andi and Sirius, Cissa immediately started chattering about wanting the perfect gift for Lucius. "I mean, what am I supposed to get him, Bella?! Boys are so hard to buy for, and Lucius has everything. Rodolphus is the same, isn't he? They can buy anything they want for themselves, so what is there for a gift?"

"Cissy, calm down. We'll find them something. I know how you feel, though. I'm scared that I'll end up forced to go to Quality Quidditch Supplies for Rod's present. Rab told me that he's getting a new broom from their parents. He's a huge fan of the French National Quidditch team—" At the sound of this, Regulus made a disgusted sound, receiving a glare from Bellatrix in return. "—So I could get him one of those jerseys if there's nothing in Knockturn Alley. So, what does Lucy like to do?"

"_Lucius _likes Quidditch, too, but he's a Bulgarian supporter. But he's not the type to wear jerseys, even to support his favorite team. I could get him a sweater!"

Bellatrix laughed, giving her sister an odd look. "A sweater? Cissy, let's hope we can find something better than that. Try to think like a guy."

"We should have brought Sirius…" muttered Narcissa.

"Hell no, I'm not hanging out with that prat all day. Am I the only one who noticed he's wearing Gryffindor colors? I can't believe Walburga let him out of the house. I swear, if he's not sorted into Slytherin when he gets to Hogwarts…" Bella paused, changing the subject. "Anyway! Reg, what would you want for Christmas if you were a fourteen year old boy?"

Regulus grinned, thinking a moment. "Um… I would want a new broom."

Narcissa rolled her eyes, but Bellatrix grinned. She had always had more tolerance for Regulus than her other sisters, though the same could not be said for Sirius. "Sure, Reg, but Lucius has a broom. Other than that?"

"I don't know. Can't she just get him a toy?"

Cissa scoffed. "Lucius doesn't play with toys anymore, Reg! Let's just get him something at Borgin and Burke's, Bella."

Regulus pouted, hiding behind Bella to block his view of Narcissa. "Ok, Cissa, but Tiscali's is closest, so let's just go in there, first." Laughing, Bellatrix pulled Regulus along, speeding the group up. The Alley was very dark and musty, with only a little bit of light pouring in from the candles along the shops. The little underground alley was crowded by odd characters, most of which were cloaked in black, identities hidden. As they rounded a corner to head to Tiscali's Treasures, which was located down a small side alley, a large blonde wizard approached them.

"Ah! Miss Bellatrix Black! Oh, there's Miss Narcissa and young Master Regulus, as well. I presume the three of you are out doing a little last minute Christmas shopping? Is Cygnus and Orion here?" Abraxas Malfoy smiled, revealing an almost evil grin. Narcissa shied away, trying to have the best impression on her boyfriend's father. Regulus had no idea who the man was, so Bellatrix was forced to speak for the group.

"It's so nice to see you, Mr. Malfoy! Father and Uncle Orion went to the Cacophonous Crow, if you'd like to speak with them. We're just picking up a few things for our friends at school." She spoke clearly, though she didn't particularly care for the Malfoy family. She and Lucius were friends at school, though they argued quite often and Lucius had butted in her group of Rodolphus and Rabastan Lestrange, Avery, Mulciber and herself. "Is Lucius with you?" At this question, Narcissa nearly squeaked.

"Oh, Lucius is at home. He came here with his mother yesterday to buy a gift for one of his friends. Well, I suppose I will go and find Cygnus and Orion. It was lovely seeing you, both Miss Blacks and young Master Black." He offered a little bow before walking off, smirking.

Bella heaved a sigh of relief. "Well, there goes your future father-in-law, Cissy. He's much too creepy for me. You know what you're getting yourself into, right?"

Narcissa rolled her eyes as they entered Tiscali's shop. "Grow up, Bella. I don't care who his father is. I like Lucius Malfoy." She started looking at some rather odd rings, most of which had a price tag with several zeros following a number. "How about one of these?" she asked Bella, pointing in the case as Madam Tiscali approached them.

"Miss Black! What a pleasure. Are you shopping for Christmas presents?" asked the witch, her dark hair tied up in a tight bun. She was an attractive woman likely in her mid forties, with an olive complexion suggesting her Italian heritage. As she walked over, she had to pull on her lilac robes so as to not knock any of her stock over.

"Hello, Madam Tiscali! Yes, we're just trying to find some gifts for our friends at school," Bellatrix explained.

"Well, I'm afraid stocks are a bit low with all the last minute Christmas shopping. I see that Miss Narcissa is looking at some lovely rings. That one you're holding is white gold and emerald, forged by goblins in the fourteenth century. If you look closely you'll see that the band is actually two serpents intertwined. Bit bulky for a lady of your build and complexion, but if you were buying for a male, it would be a nice accessory." She moved over to the case, picking up another ring made with a gold band and encrusted with sapphires. "This one is also goblin made. I'm pretty sure it was crafted sometime in the seventeenth century, and it is a bit more feminine."

Narcissa shook her head. "No, I'm buying for a boy. He's fourteen, Slytherin, pureblood, and blonde. How much is the emerald ring?" She held up the thick ring formed as the two serpents, ignoring Bella's smirk.

"Four hundred galleons regular priced, but since you Blacks are regulars, I'll give it to you for three hundred and eighty. Deal?"

"We'll look around some more and let you know," said Bella, answering for Narcissa. Madam Tiscali sneered, but nodded her head and walked back behind the counter as Bellatrix admired a white gold and obsidian ring. "Hey, Cissy, what do you think of this one? Isn't it pretty?" she asked her sister, who was glaring.

"I want to get this for Lucius," Narcissa said flatly, her arms crossed in stubbornness. "Bella, isn't it perfect for him? He loves emerald, silver and serpents like any Slytherin. It would fit him so well! He would no doubt be impressed that I got him such a lovely present!"

Bella laughed, shaking her head and pulling Regulus away from some fragile objects on a nearby shelf. "Cissa, I don't know how to put this, but… What if Lucius doesn't get you a gift as thoughtful? Like, what if you get this ring for him and spend a lot, and he gets you a wand cleaning kit or a cheap necklace? How will you feel? And is it really necessary for you to spend three hundred and eighty galleons on a fourteen-year-old boy that you technically aren't even dating? I just want you to think about it before he pisses you off later and you regret it."

Narcissa looked furious as she picked the ring up again. "Bella! I'm sure Lucius won't be getting me anything that isn't very nice. And we might not technically be dating, but we like each other quite a bit! That is what is important! He told his friend Evan that he liked me, and since Evan is our cousin, he naturally told me about it. We're meant for one another." She crossed her arms, a satisfied expression on her face.

"Evan Rosier gossips more than any girl I've ever seen. It runs on that side of the family, and you know it. Whenever we're around Mum's family, they're gossiping, and over half the things they say are wrong. But if you insist, I'm not going to argue. Hey, Reg, come back here! Don't wander off or you might break something." As Regulus moped over to his cousins, she began examining the collections of ancient Dark Arts spell books, flipping the pages in the hopes of finding something suitable for Rodolphus. He wasn't like Lucius, and was definitely not the type to want to wear a ring, no matter what gender it was crafted for.

"Well, I think Lucius would like it very much," declared Narcissa, keeping an eye on Regulus as he roamed the shop. "Bella, here's one you could get Rodolphus!" Cissa exclaimed as she held up a ring with a thick gold band, encrusted with rubies and sapphires that made one think of the French flag.

Bellatrix laughed, taking the ring and putting it back. "No way would Rodolphus ever wear that thing," she snorted. Meanwhile, Regulus sighed, obviously bored. "He's not the type to wear jewelry. I just don't know what to buy him. Reg, are you tired of this shop?" The boy nodded, and Bellatrix motioned toward Narcissa and the ring.

"Well, I'll just go pay for this and then we can go on to Borgin and Burke's. Bella, are you going to get that obsidian ring for yourself?" she asked, handing Madam Tiscali the ring and a bag of galleons.

"No. I don't suppose so. I wouldn't buy it for myself, but I really do think it is beautiful." As Madam Tiscali thanked the girls for their business and handed Narcissa back the ring in a box wrapped in silver and emerald, Bellatrix gathered Regulus and made her way out of the shop. "Alright, Borgin is just two shops down. Come on, you two!" Ushering Narcissa and Regulus through to the next shop, the trio was greeted by a wheezy voice from a greasy looking wizard in the corner of a well-stocked shop.

"Good afternoon, Miss Bellatrix. Who've you brought with you today?" he asked, sneering at the other two. Narcissa's appearance made her seem like the last person that would be shopping in such a store, and little Regulus was only a seven-year-old boy. He surely would not be in need of anything in the shop!

"Good afternoon, Mr. Burke. This is my little sister Narcissa, and my cousin Regulus Arcturus Black. Is Borgin in?" she asked, looking around the dark shop.

"Borgin has the afternoon off, but we could reach him by the Floo Network if you must see him. So, this is Cygnus' youngest daughter? It's a pleasure to meet you, Miss. Cygnus has often bragged on his daughters. And I believe young Master Regulus is the son of Orion Black, no? Yes, I've heard a great deal of good things from Orion about his youngest boy. Well, what brings you here today?" He placed an odd flask down behind the counter as he glanced about his shop.

"We're just looking. I have to buy a gift for a good friend of mine at school. Have you got anything good?" she smirked, eyeing a shrunken head and picturing offering it to Sirius in a beautifully wrapped box. It would be a very humorous gift, but her aunt and mother would have strokes.

"Not much suitable for a young witch or wizard. I've got some odd old books that came in the other week, if your friend is interested in the Dark Arts. I have a peculiar sort of amulet over there… As I said, there's not much here but the extremely dark items. I won't sell most of it to you. Cygnus would murder me." He crossed his arms indignantly, watching Bellatrix looking around the showroom. It was true enough that she was skilled in the Dark Arts—he knew this from one of his employees, who was currently working on something in the back room, but the creaking of the door alerted both Bellatrix and Caractacus Burke to the young man's presence.

"Bella!" exclaimed the newcomer as he moved out from behind the counter, a smile clear on his handsome face. He appeared to be in his late twenties, as time had been good thus far to this man in his mid thirties. Moving close to Bellatrix, he kissed her gently on the cheek, beaming.

"Tom! Oh, Tom, it's so good to see you! I had no idea you were working today." She smiled, watching her cousin and sister's puzzled expressions. "Tom, this is Narcissa Black, my youngest sister, and Regulus Arcturus Black, my youngest cousin. Cissa, Regulus, this is Tom Riddle. He's an… Acquaintance of mine, I suppose you could say."

"It is my pleasure to be introduced to more of the Black family at last." Tom gave a little bow to Narcissa and Regulus before turning back to Bellatrix. "May I have a word? In private, that is. Mr. Burke can entertain your family for a few moments." Before she had the opportunity to respond, he was leading her to an adjoining room, out of earshot of the others. "It really is wonderful to see you again, Bella. It is such a bother with you tied up in school."

"Well, all that will be over come June. When I arrive back at King's Cross at the end of the term, I will be completely yours. How are things going?" she asked, curious to know of the Death Eater activities that she was missing out on.

"I've handed in my notice here. Come mid-January, I won't be working here anymore. I have collected everything that I need. There have only been a few attacks since I last spoke with you, all of which seem like freak muggle accidents. I intend to be patient and wait until the summer and fall. Many of my supporters are your age and are about to get out of school. Have you spoken with Avery, Rosier or Mulciber of late? They will pass their final exams, won't they?" Those three weren't even sure if they would graduate Hogwarts with the marks they were making in classes. None of the Slytherins who had made plans to join Voldemort were making much effort, but most, including Bella, were making sure they were scraping by with "Acceptables," in classes. None of the boys that were failing took that seriously, either. If they didn't pass their exams, they could go on without graduating.

"I last spoke with them on the Hogwarts Express coming home from break. They think they will pass, but they remain a bit pessimistic. Rodolphus, Rabastan and I shared a compartment with them. I'm very glad to hear that I won't miss out on all the fun while I am in school, though. So you are completely ready once you have enough followers?" Bellatrix toyed with a small artifact on a shelf as she spoke, her eyes not meeting Tom's.

"Completely prepared. So what brings you out to Knockturn Alley today? Could I help you find something here?" he smirked, picking up a vial of an odd colored potion and rubbing a bit of dust from the glass before setting it back, his eyes set on Bellatrix. She had proved the most loyal to him so far of any of the others, and he could not deny that his feelings for her were that of lust—yes, _lust_, and not love. The man who would become the Dark Lord had no room to love anyone. For a while he thought she would return those feelings and ignore the age difference, but another of his followers, a young man called Rodolphus Lestrange had caught her attention. Though slightly disappointed, he had reminded himself that Bella would be in the way if she were anything but the loyal servant he expected her to be. She was young and naïve, and had much to learn.

"I'm staying with my bloody Aunt Walburga for Christmas like every year. We used to switch between households from year to year, but eventually Walburga decided just to have it at Grimmauld Place so she could control everything. So today she forced us all to come here so she could shop. I'm trying to find Rodolphus a Christmas present. Have you got anything good for him here?" she asked, her dark eyes finally meeting his. For a moment Tom's eyes looked angered, but he quickly took a grip on his emotions and grinned.

"I don't think we have much in stock of any great purpose or value, unless you want to buy Rodolphus a hand of glory."

"Very funny. Actually, I was trying to think of something somewhat normal for him. What would you have liked at seventeen?" She backed a few inches away, trying to get a better view of the rest of the store.

"Control of the wizarding world and everyone in it." Tom kept a straight face as he spoke, having decided to be stubborn and offer no help for her on the matter. He cared nothing for Rodolphus Lestrange, save for his loyalty in the matters of what soon were to become the Death Eaters, therefore whether or not he had a good holidays meant nothing to him.

Bellatrix chuckled, smiling up at the man. "Ah, come on, Tom! I'm being serious. I haven't the foggiest what to get him. I want the gift to be special, after all." She waited for his reply, though none came. Tom was checking to make sure the door was shut as he inched closer to Bellatrix, his hands moving to her face, lifting her chin as his lips met the soft, porcelain skin of her neck. She did not recoil, and as a sigh escaped her lips, she seemed to be enjoying the advance. Her tender hands framed his face as his arms wrapped around Bellatrix Black's slender waist and lips crashed against one another in a moment of passionate emotions. "Tom," she muttered under her breath as crimson lips pulled away from his by an inch. "Tom, my little sister and cousin are out there. Reg's only seven… Perhaps this isn't the best location?"

Tom Marvolo Riddle pulled away, his arms dropping from around her waist as he eyed Bellatrix for a moment before speaking. "Bella, my dear, you are right. I understand you, far more than your words would have me believe."

"Tom, what are you saying? I love you—" she began, looking puzzled as she moved her lips close to his again, though he denied her of any tenderness.

"No, Bella. I will not share your affection, not what was once mine and mine alone. You will still serve me when you leave school, won't you, or will you submit to a life of internment as a useless housewife to Lestrange like your mother? Like your sisters are destined for?" His tone was harsh, though he did not show an overall appearance of anger.

Bella backed away, offended by his suggestions. "Tom, you know I will serve you. I made a promise to you over a year ago, and to that I would hold! I would never betray you or the Cause, and I will never be a housewife! I don't understand—"

"Thank you, Bella. That is all I have asked of you. Now, perhaps we should begin practicing for the future. If I am to be the Dark Lord Voldemort and you my Death Eater, it is time you referred to me as such. Only when we are alone or among the others for now, but when you graduate, you will completely forget Tom Riddle. All the Death Eaters will begin this lesson in respect. I am not Tom Marvolo Riddle any longer. Tom Riddle is dead. Do you understand me?" His gray eyes seemed so cold that Bella was sure the irises around the pupils would crack like ice at any moment.

"Yes, my Lord," Bella said, fighting to keep her own dark eyes from turning moist with the tears that ached to come. "I will respect your wishes." She gave a curt nod and left the room, pausing at the door to regain her composure before seeing Cissa and Reg. Sure enough, the cousins were waiting outside with Mr. Burke, who looked extremely stressed. Regulus was taunting Narcissa with a particularly ugly shrunken head and laughing.

"Reg, leave Cissy alone!" smirked Bellatrix as she took the shrunken head, handing it to a grateful Caractacus. "Thanks, Mr. Burke. I'll just get these two out of your way. Goodbye, Tom." The gray eyes met the black, but it was the dark eyes that averted the gaze of the gray. Bellatrix turned away from Tom Marvolo Riddle for the last time as she ushered Narcissa and Regulus from the store.


	4. Someday

Once out in Knockturn Alley, Narcissa was full of questions. "You didn't find Roddy anything, Bella? Who's that Tom guy? He looks too old to be an old Hogwarts friend. What took you guys so long?" Bellatrix remained silent, not responding at all. Regulus was the only one who noticed that she was upset and said nothing (which, for Bellatrix at the moment, was the best choice of words). Instead, he slipped his little hand into hers, the action both seeking and offering comfort. Narcissa finally took notice of her sister's silence, looking up to her with a concerned expression. "Bella? What's wrong?" For a moment, Bellatrix still did not reply, and they rounded a corner heading into Diagon Alley.

"Nothing's wrong, Cissy. No, I didn't find Rodolphus anything in Borgin and Burke's. Tom is a friend of mine, like I told you. He's going to be a very powerful wizard soon, and I expect you'll see more of him. He's a friend of Lucius', too. Have I answered all of your questions?" She looked around Diagon Alley, her expression sinking further into disgust. It was teeming with mudbloods, blood traitors, and irritating classmates from school! "Uh… Hurry up, you two! I want to drop in Quality Quidditch Supplies and get out of here before we're accused of socializing with mudbloods." She was pushing her way through a group of wizards when a young witch caught her eye in front of Gambol and Japes. She appeared to be about fifteen with an appearance close enough to Bella's own to pass for an imposter except for her gentle dark eyes and tamed brown hair. At her side was a boy around nine with handsome features and shaggy black hair. Andromeda and Sirius! If the two had been alone, it would have been one thing, but Andi was engaged in a conversation with a familiar Hufflepuff from school. The kid's name was Tonks if Bella was correct, and she recalled poking quite a bit of fun at him when he was a first year once she learned that he was muggle born. Suddenly, as Tonks leaned down to kiss Andromeda on the cheek, Bellatrix understood what Narcissa had accused the night before. She would not tolerate this treachery from her own sister!

Letting go of Regulus' hand, she marched through the crowd toward Andromeda, the entire scene feeling like slow motion. Before she had known what she was doing, her wand was drawn and Tonks suddenly lying on his rear on the cobblestone street. Andromeda had pulled Sirius behind her, standing in front of him like a mother protecting her child. Four dark eyes, one pair softer than the others, were set on the puzzled muggle born boy. "No mudblood is going to associate with my sister, Tonks. Andromeda and Sirius, go see Cissa and Reg. We're finished with this filth!"

As Tonks jumped to his feet and turned to Andromeda (while she examined his appearance, fearful of him being hurt), his eyes looked both terrified and angry. "Andromeda, don't worry. I—I'm fine. But I thought your sister knew about us!"

Before he could say more, Bellatrix had taken Andromeda's wrist and pushed her in the direction of Narcissa as Sirius was already making his way over, for he didn't need to be told anything twice by Bellatrix. Once her sister was out of earshot, Bella turned once more to Tonks. "Listen to me, Tonks. Andromeda is a Black—one of the oldest and noblest pureblood families in Britain. Her place is not with a mudblood and you know it. If you truly care about Andi, you'll let her go and never speak to her again. If she hangs around with you and ends up caring about you, she'll be disinherited or worse by our family. It isn't a fate that she deserves. She would have a better life marrying the pureblood our parents choose and forgetting all about you. Just let her go, or I'll deal with you myself, and that is a promise!" With her last threat, she turned on her heels and left Ted Tonks in the crowd of Diagon Alley. Narcissa, Sirius, Regulus and Andromeda were waiting on the other side of the street, Cissa squealing happily about how wonderful Bella was when she handled "that mudblood filth."

Andromeda, on the other hand, was not so pleased. "Bellatrix, you overstepped your boundaries. That was none of your business and you had no right to hurt Ted!" she hissed, her dark eyes sparkling with tears. "I don't want you interfering in my life!"

Bellatrix wheeled about, facing Andromeda, a furious expression on her face. "I overstepped my boundaries? You think I crossed the line to protect my family? Andromeda Black, I was protecting you from Father's wrath if he was to find out! I was protecting Mother from the heartbreak of producing a blood traitor! I was protecting Cissy from the ridicule of having a blood traitor sister when you two go back to school next year and everyone knows of your betrayal. And I am the heartless one who interferes in your life? Have you ever considered that I want to keep our family together? Andi, please listen to me." She grabbed Andromeda's wrist, aggressively pulling her close as she lowered her voice to a whisper. "Soon, the world will not be safe for mudbloods and blood traitors. So I suggest you forget Ted Tonks and move on with your life. Come on, Reg! Sirius! Cissy, let's go. I want to get something for Rodolphus and get out of here." They ducked in the little shop to their right, Regulus and Sirius rushing over to observe the new racing brooms that had just been introduced for the Christmas season. In the back, rows of Quidditch jerseys were available, each bearing different colors for the team one wished to support. Andromeda followed Sirius and Regulus to keep an eye on them and move away from her sisters, her eyes still shining with tears. Narcissa followed Bellatrix as usual, and they made their way to the back to pick through jerseys.

"So, what team does 'Dolphus like?" Narcissa asked, picking up a red and black Bulgarian National Quidditch team jersey. "Lucius likes the German team."

Bellatrix rolled her eyes, picking up a light blue and tan French jersey. "No, Rodolphus likes the French, and with good reason. They easily kick the Germans' ass every year." She smiled at her sister, who knew nothing about Quidditch. Bella was actually a Bulgarian fan, mainly because she had grown up going to Quidditch matches with her father and found herself rooting for the same team as Cygnus. Andromeda and Narcissa really didn't care that much about the sport, and Bella had always made her father proud in that aspect of her life. Her parents had never had the son they so desired, but Bellatrix did her best to fill that place and had quickly become her father's pet. She ignored Narcissa's glare and, draping the French jersey over her arm, moved over to another shelf where one could buy an assortment of different Quidditch accessories, such as jewelry or trinkets. Narcissa immediately started to handle every necklace, each one (to her great disappointment) decorated with charms that resembled brooms, quaffles and snitches. There were a few trinkets that portrayed the four houses of Hogwarts, and a beautifully crafted pocket watch bearing the silver Slytherin house serpent on a background of emerald caught Bella's eye.

"That there is perfect for Quidditch players, miss," began a middle-aged witch working at the shop. "It's been charmed so that it will never break, even if it is hit by a bludger. It holds up in all kinds of weather as well."

Bellatrix turned to look at the witch once more before glancing back at the beautiful watch. "Thank you. I'll take both of these. I'd like them gift wrapped." Bellatrix handed the jersey and the watch to the little witch, who immediately summoned Bella to follow her to the front counter where she started wrapping the gifts.

"Slytherin colors okay, miss? I'm out of French." The witch asked, receiving a nod from Bella. "Oh, and that will be forty-three galleons. The jersey is eleven and the watch is thirty-two. Oh, thank you, dear." With a flick of her wand, the gifts were wrapped and the witch was tucking the money into the safe under the counter. "Have a Merry Christmas!"

Bellatrix didn't reply, only grabbed Narcissa and the others and ushered them from the shop. Andromeda and Sirius remained slightly behind the others as they pushed through the crowds in Diagon Alley, finally retreating back down Knockturn, where the general ambience was much more mellow. Witches and wizards nodded in respect to the Black family as the children passed, most of them making polite comments about how handsome Sirius and Regulus were becoming. Eventually, Bellatrix caught sight of her mother's robes several yards up the street, and the group nearly sprinted forward to catch up with Walburga and Druella.

"Bella, darling! Oh, there you kids are," began Druella as she embraced her daughters. "I see Bella and Cissa have had a good day shopping. Andi, didn't you buy anything?"

"I did buy a present for someone, Mother," Andromeda said, her voice taking on a tone too cheerful to match her true feelings. The last thing Andromeda wanted her mother and aunt to know was how upset Bella had made her—and especially not _why_ Bella had made her cry. "I bought that thing Aunt Walburga spoke to me about this morning. I asked for a delivery later." Druella and Walburga appeared to be the only ones to grasp what Andromeda meant among the group, and nodded their heads in understanding

Walburga eyed her two young sons, her body seeming to swell with pride before she shoved packages into Bellatrix and Andromeda's arms. "You girls can help me with these," she said, handing the last one to Narcissa. "We need to get back to Grimmauld Place before Alphard and Lucretia arrive."

Sirius' eyes lit up at the sound of his uncle's name. "Uncle Alphard is coming today, Mum? What time, Mum? Will he be there when we get home? Mum?" Andromeda and Druella cast the boy warm smiles while Bellatrix quickly turned her gaze to Walburga, anxious to see her aunt yell at someone other than her. Narcissa was doing her best to stifle a laugh, and Walburga looked purely irritated.

"Sirius Orion Black! Hold your tongue, you naughty child! If you ask me another question, you'll go to your room and not see your uncle until tomorrow. As the eldest Black heir, you must learn to have pride in your heritage and family. A Black must carry himself with dignity and maturity. A Black never asks so many questions at once or shows such excitement over so trivial an occasion." She turned, her nose lifted toward the sky in her arrogance as she started to make her way at the head of the pack to the outdoor fireplace where they had Flooed in.

Sirius looked hurt, but immediately rushed to tug at Druella's robes. "But Auntie Druella, will Uncle Alphard be there when we get home?" he whispered.

Druella smiled, bending down to whisper in her nephew's ear. "He is supposed to arrive about an hour after we get home. Patience, Sirius. You don't want to anger your mother any further this afternoon."

Regulus also appeared vexed, but on an entirely different matter than what Sirius had worried about. "But Mother said that Sirius was the eldest heir to the Blacks! Bella is older than Sirius! Isn't she the eldest Black heir?" Bella, who was not about to explain the stupidity of her situation, dropped her gaze.

"Regulus, an heir to the Blacks can only be a male. Bellatrix, Andromeda and Narcissa will marry into other pureblood families and take their names. Sirius and yourself are the remaining Black heirs, and you will have the duties of continuing the line. Druella and Cygnus did not bear any true Black heirs."

Druella dropped her gaze and looked to her precious daughters. The three girls meant everything to her, yet Walburga could never cease to belittle their existence. They were not males, but they were Blacks nonetheless.

Regulus' eyes shot to Bella and the others, seeming to understand but still feeling that it was a great injustice. "So, will Bella be Bellatrix Lestrange one day, and Cissy be Narcissa Malfoy?" Bella immediately burst into laughter, ruffling Regulus' tidy black hair in her amusement. "Who will Andi become? Andromeda Tonks?"

The blood drained from Bellatrix, Narcissa and Andromeda's faces at his last inquiry as Walburga and Druella turned. Regulus was standing there with an innocent expression, completely unaware of the seriousness of the issue he had just awakened. Walburga appeared furious, and Druella looked as if she could faint. Bella stepped forward, clasping her hand over Regulus' mouth as she covered his mistake. "Of course not, Reg. I don't know where you get that idea. Tonks is that mudblood in Hufflepuff we talk about. Andromeda wouldn't associate with him. Andi's always had such an attraction to Mulciber's little brother. I think he likes her back, too!" She winked at Andromeda and let Regulus go, trusting that the little boy would not speak again.

Walburga and Druella sighed in relief as they stepped up to the outdoor fireplace, Cygnus and Orion already waiting there for them. Bella's lie had fooled them all, allowing the Black family to peacefully Floo back to Grimmauld Place. Once safely back in the living room, the children retreated to the girls' room upstairs, angrily slamming the door behind the last to walk in the room.

Bellatrix and Regulus took a seat on her bed as Sirius sat beside Narcissa on the other. Andromeda, however, paced over to the corner, her back turned to her family. Once they all seemed settled, Bellatrix turned to grab Regulus by the shoulders, keeping his gaze fixed on hers. "Regulus, listen to me. You must never, ever speak of Ted Tonks and Andromeda again. That's all just a matter of the past. You'll understand when you're older. Promise me you won't ever speak of him again!"

Regulus offered a terrified nod before tears started to stream down his face. "I promise, Bella! I'm so sorry!" He buried his head in Bellatrix' cloak, accepting the comfort of her arms around him in a tight embrace.

Andromeda finally turned to face her older sister, her eyes sparkling with tears. "Bella, you didn't have to do that. Thank you. You saved me back there. Why didn't you just let Aunt Walburga and Mother know the truth?"

"Believe it or not, I'm not as cruel as you seem to think, Andromeda. I don't want to see you make a stupid choice while you're young that you will regret. Besides, it's Christmas, and I don't want to cause trouble and tension around here when Father and Aunt Walburga use the Cruciatus Curse on you before you get kicked out into the cold. You know Mother hasn't been well lately. She doesn't need the stress, Andi. I'm worried that she's much worse off than she tells us, and bloody Walburga only makes everything worse."

"I don't always think you are cruel, Bella. I just didn't want to see you hurt Ted. You're my big sister and I'll always love you, no matter who you marry or what you do after Hogwarts. I can only hope you'll feel the same way about me." Andromeda moved over to Bella, who had just released a sniffling Regulus and pulled her into a tight embrace, obviously startling Bellatrix.

Irritated, Bellatrix pushed Andromeda away. "Oh, get a grip on yourself, Andi! Honestly, must you get this touchy all the time over miniscule matters?"

Narcissa still seemed to be pondering on some earlier words of Bellatrix's, for her expression was blank as she stared into the carpet. "Bella? Do you really think Mum is that sick? What's wrong with her?" Tears ached to form in her blue eyes, but they didn't fall. Her older sisters didn't need to see her cry like a baby.

"I don't know, Cissa. I hope it's just my imagination," Bella told her, her eyes cast down. For several months, Druella had been getting weaker and more tired easily, and her complexion was losing color. She had been to St. Mungo's a few times, but hadn't been lately, telling her daughters that it was just a cold.

While the rest of his family seemed at a loss for words and all fell silent, Sirius started making his way toward the window beside Bellatrix's bed. His eyes remained fixed on her for a moment, as if assuring himself she wasn't going to do anything to him, but when he reached the window his eyes squinted at the blinding snow covered street. Three figures were walking up the quiet street, both wearing dark cloaks as they moved up the stairs of Number Twelve, Grimmauld Place. "Uncle Alphard's here!" he shouted, starting to move toward the door.

Bellatrix glanced out the window nonchalantly. "Yeah, Aunt Lucretia and Uncle Ignatius are here, too. I'll bet you a galleon they're arguing about something again." Lucretia Black Prewett was Orion's sister, and she and her husband Ignatius Prewett seemed to never be able to get along with Alphard, who was Walburga and Cgynus' brother. If there ever was an older version of Sirius, it was Alphard. It seemed that the man, though forty-one years old, had never matured intellectually past the age of sixteen, and he always enjoyed spending time with his nephews and nieces. Lucretia, on the other hand, was much like her sister-in-law—proud, stern, and to the young Blacks, unfortunately lacking a sense of humor. She was, however, kinder than Walburga, and Bellatrix had to admit that she enjoyed her company.

Sirius had started to sprint down the stairs, and by the time Bellatrix and her sisters were at the door to their room, Walburga's shrieks rang through Grimmauld Place. "Sirius Orion Black! I've told you a thousand times! No running in the house! Sirius! Are you listening to me?!" Bellatrix giggled, watching Regulus suddenly stop his running down the stairs, although Sirius was apparently not listening to his mother.

By the time the rest of the young Blacks made their way to the foyer, Lucretia, Ignatius and Alphard were handing their coats to Kreacher. Just as Bellatrix remembered, Lucretia was a tall, thin woman who appeared as if her skin was spread tightly over her body, and her coal black hair was often tied in a bun just as tight. Her overall physical appearance and demeanor gave the woman an appearance of one who was wound too tightly, her corset and dress keeping her from any activities that involved breathing too much. Ignatius was similar in appearance, his dark hair and goatee showing streaks of silver and a slightly receding hairline. He was a tall man that might have been handsome in his younger years, but the years had not been kind to him. His gray eyes usually showed little to no emotion, and from as far back as Bellatrix could remember, Ignatius usually seemed quite aloof from the others with few opinions or inputs shared with the family. In the newly arrived group, Alphard was the only one that really had the personality to brighten the holidays, though his childlike happiness was overshadowed by that of the other Blacks. His russet hair (quite like Andromeda's) was starting to lose its tint from the silver starting to appear and his slightly rounded middle made him appear as any other gentleman of his age, but his sparkling eyes and wide grin made him more approachable than the others to the children. Alphard always seemed cheery, excepting the occasions when Lucretia or Walburga were harping on him about minor matters. As Sirius quickly moved forward to embrace his favorite uncle, Alphard handed him a package that he had been carrying. "Sirius! Would you help out your uncle?" He waited for Sirius' enthusiastic nod before continuing. "Here, would you please help me take these packages and put them under the tree?" Sirius took half the packages as Lucretia scoffed.

"Alphard! What do you think you're doing to the boy? They have a house elf to do that!" She looked from Walburga to Orion, as if questioning whether or not her brother would allow that treatment toward his son. Her stern gaze fell on each of the Blacks, each of whom were looking anxiously toward Alphard for his reply.

"Why, I am aware of that, Lucretia! Sirius wants to do it, though, and I don't see why it should matter. He's just putting some—" Alphard began, but he was soon stopped by an irritable Lucretia, who seemed to have lost control of her anger at this poor excuse.

"That's always been you're problem, Alphard Black! You never knew your place or recognized how important it is to be a Black!" She nearly dropped the bag she was carrying in her frustration, and didn't notice Narcissa, Andromeda and Bellatrix cringe as she raised her voice to Alphard. By this time, Alphard was starting to lose his cool demeanor as well.

"You're a fool, Lucretia—"

"Lucretia, dear, should Walburga and I show you your room?" started Druella kindly, her soft dark eyes falling to her relative. "We'll get Kreacher to take your things. You must be tired after your trip. Ignatius, why don't you follow as well?" As her voice carried throughout the room, it had the immediate intended effect. Everyone calmed themselves down, and as Kreacher took Lucretia and Ignatius' bags in his arms and began to slowly make his way up the stairs to their guest room, Druella and Walburga accompanied their newly arrived family members out of the room. Orion and Cygnus eyes one another before turning back to see Sirius and Alphard disappear into the parlor. Once they returned to the hall with the Black sisters and the two Black patriarchs, the group was generally silent until Alphard spoke.

"Well, it's certainly been a day. Oh, Bellatrix! How you've grown. You'll be graduating Hogwarts this year, no? You've become such a beautiful young woman since I last saw you." As he offered a kind smile and Bellatrix nodded her gratitude, Cygnus watched his daughters proudly. They might have not been the sons he desired, but each girl was undeniably beautiful and would make fine wives for some lucky pureblood wizards. Suddenly, Alphard turned to the other two sisters, giving them similar compliments. "Ah, and Andromeda has grown up quite a bit, as well! She's the fiery one, isn't she, Cygnus? You'll have to keep an eye on her. She's got a mind of her own, she has. You can see it in her demeanor."

Cygnus shrugged, looking from Andromeda to Bellatrix. "Well, Dromeda does have the brains, but it's Bella that's the fiery one. You don't want to anger her, do you my dear?"

Bellatrix shook her head "no" with a smirk as Alphard continued once more. "Whatever you say, Cygnus. It seems little Narcissa isn't so little anymore, either. The jewel of the Blacks, this one is. No matter what Druella says about her family tree, I'll never understand how she got that pretty complexion and that blonde hair. But I'm most surprised at my favorite little nephews. I knew the girls were beautiful—they inherited that from their mother, of course. It's Sirius and Regulus that have my sister's genes," he joked, receiving a cold glare from Orion. "They've grown much more than I had expected, and so handsome! It's hard to imagine them starting Hogwarts in a few years."

Orion, who seemed to have been having a severely delayed reaction, took the opportunity of Alphard's silence to address his earlier comment. "Listen, Alphard. I don't know what you were meaning with that comment about—"

"Everyone ready for dinner? Girls, go upstairs and wash up." Druella had once again saved the day as she, Walburga, Lucretia and Ignatius descended the stairs.

"Boys, you too. You've got ten minutes," stated Walburga simply as she motioned toward her sons. None argued with their mothers, and all obeyed as they quickly made their way upstairs, hoping that Orion would not feel the need to hear his thoughts verbalized. It was the same every year and at every family gathering with the Blacks. All stood on pins and needles with one another's trust, and a slight slip could start a hateful feud, usually resulting in most of the family ganging up on a few. They certainly were not a "functional" family, and Bellatrix often wondered why they bothered to pretend to be. It was rarely an enjoyable time for them to be with the other Blacks, and mostly resulted in added stress for everyone involved.

As everyone piled into the girls' room (the boys were simply pretending to get ready for dinner), each of the young Blacks cast the others an odd look, as if waiting for someone to speak. Bellatrix occupied herself fixing her wild black locks and Narcissa began obsessively brushing her blonde hair and fixing her clothes while she observed herself in the mirror as if her reflection was mocking her. In this case, Andromeda was the first to break the silence. "It sure is nice to have the family together, isn't it?"

Bellatrix snorted, turning to glare at her younger sister as she took a seat on her bed beside Regulus, pushing Sirius aside apathetically. "Nice? Andi, you're joking. They can't even get in the door without Alphard starting some huge argument."

Sirius piped up, anger in his voice as his eldest cousin disrespected his favorite uncle. "Bella, shut up! Uncle Alphard didn't start it! Aunt Lucretia did! You guys are always blaming Uncle Alphard for stuff he didn't do. Didn't you hear him when he complimented all of you? How he could stand to say 'Bellatrix' and 'beautiful' in the same sentence without puking I'll never know—"

Before he could continue, Bellatrix had turned to pin him against the wall with a thud. Anger flashed in her dark eyes as she simply stared into her younger cousin's for a few moments without speaking. When she finally did speak, her voice was dangerously low, as if it were building energy to be released if Sirius angered her further. "Don't you ever tell me to shut up again, Sirius Orion Black. I'll curse you so bad that Walburga won't even be able to tell who you are. You're certainly not a Black, anyway, you little whiner." With her thoughts finished and Andromeda angrily approaching to pull Bella off of Sirius, Bellatrix let go and crossed to the other side of the room.

Not about to let his older cousin have the last laugh, Sirius took advantage of Andromeda's moving in front of him as protection before raising his voice in an angry reply. "That's fine if you don't think I'm a Black! I don't want to be a Black, anyway, if I'm supposed to act like the rest of you. Everyone is always making jokes about Uncle Alphard being switched with the real Black when he was born! No one ever thinks he's a Black, either, and I'm proud to be like him! One of these days, Bella, I'm going to get out of this place and make something of myself—something you'll never do!" Before he could go on, Andromeda had taken him from the room and across the hall to calm him down. This was fortunate, as Narcissa and Regulus were left trying to calm Bellatrix (who at this point had drawn her wand and was ready to hex Sirius).

"Come on, Bella! Don't let that little prat get you riled up. He likes it when you're mad," stated Narcissa plainly as she cast a glare at Andromeda in the room across the hall. "Besides, I don't see how it would be so bad to let him just run away. You've said plenty of times that he wasn't a Black—why let him soil the family name?"

Bellatrix pushed Narcissa away as she took a seat on the bed. "Because Sirius needs to grow up and accept that his name is Black and start acting like one!" Noting that Regulus moved away in a frightened manner as she spoke, Bellatrix calmed her nerves and took a deep breath.

"Sirius! Reg! Girls! Hurry up! Dinner is ready!" rang Druella's voice from the bottom of the stairs, and all filed out to make their way downstairs into the dining room. The big table was set for each family member and full with what was obviously too much food. But that was how the Blacks liked it—they were used to living by what they _could_ have instead of what they needed simply because they were "practically royalty" in the wizarding world. As the Blacks took their seats, each took a moment to look around before Orion bid them to begin. As food was placed on plates, not a word was spoken, but there were a number of cold glances exchanged. Lucretia, Ignatius, Orion and Cygnus glared at Alphard, who seemed pleasantly unaware of their malice toward him (this of course irritated the others even more). Bellatrix and Narcissa exchanged sneers with Sirius while Andromeda, Regulus and Druella seemed to ignore the tension.

Finally, it was Sirius who broke the silence, much to Walburga's irritation. "Bellatrix, pass me the rolls."

Bellatrix, despite being in front of the entire family, simply stared at him for a moment as if waiting for him to speak again. "No I don't believe I will, thank you," she replied politely as she dropped her gaze nonchalantly from her cousin to her plate. Druella looked upset, and even went so far as to whisper Bellatrix' name, as if it were reprimanding enough. Everyone could feel the tension growing between the two, until Walburga spoke again.

"Sirius Orion Black!" she hissed, her expression one of fury. "Have you no more manners than a Mudblood? Act like the young man we raised!" Clearly embarrassed, she turned to Orion, who merely nodded at his son.

"Yes, Mother," Sirius replied in a monotone voice. "Bellatrix, _please_ pass the rolls." He held out his hand and waited for Bella to respond.

She cast him another cold glare before taking the basket before her and passing the rolls to Narcissa. "Cissy, be a dear and pass these to your cousin."

Narcissa sneered, taking them and passing them to Regulus. "Would you be so kind as to pass these to your brother?"

Regulus simply looked up like a deer in headlights as he took the basket of rolls, clearly not knowing what to do with them. His cousins had not wanted to pass them to his older brother, so should he? Often he knew that what Bella and Cissa _said_ and what they actually _meant_ were two completely different things, and he feared doing the wrong thing and angering them.

Andromeda looked to Alphard, both of whom seemed fed up with the nonsense, then scoffed. "Give them here, Regulus," she said, taking the basket with an exasperated sigh and passing them to Sirius. "Honestly, Bella, you and Cissa can be so ridiculous sometimes," she added for her sisters to hear.

As if making an effort to cause the tensions to cease, Orion started to talk to Ignatius and Cygnus about the day's headlines in the _Daily Prophet_. After that, the rest of dinner was boring as usual for the young Blacks, and each were thankful when it was time to be ushered off to their rooms to put Sirius and Regulus to bed.

As Sirius was about to crawl into bed, his pajamas already on and his covers pulled down, he finally decided to speak to Bellatrix. Half shouting across the hall, the hatred in his voice was no less subtle than if he had screamed it at the top of his lungs. "Bella, you're a bloody prat. Why did you have to be so rude at dinner?"

She abruptly entered the room, Narcissa and Andromeda following. "Because I don't have to have manners around someone who isn't a Black or of noble blood. You said earlier that you weren't. Besides, you started it."

Sirius was about to respond, but Andromeda had had enough. "Look! I've had it with the two of you fighting! I can understand it better from Sirius, since he's just a kid. Now from Bella, who is of age, I can't. Both of you need to grow up, though." Her voice was stern enough to grab both Bella and Sirius' attention, though it merely angered Bella.

Her dark eyes flashed with detestation as she left the room, Cissy following behind. The two shut the door, locking Andromeda out and leaving her to share a room with her cousins. Andromeda, of course, didn't mind. She loved her sisters, but was fed up with their actions. As those in both rooms drifted off to sleep, the tensions of the day were put aside… For the moment.


End file.
